The 'Better Life' :)
by ProudSlytherinHouseMember
Summary: Molly and Arthur Weasley gave their first born girl up for adoption after just having their last son in hopes she would have a better life. One she deserved and could be given the things they couldn't offer her but not every selfless thing we do has a good outcome...set after the war and many people who died in the war i kept alive sorry :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _*Most people who were supposed to die didn't like Fred Weasley, Sirius Black, Tonks and Remus Lupin*_**

The war had just ended, and Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort with the help of the order and his two best friends who are now in a loving relationship as is he with Ginny Weasley.

Percy had apologised for his hateful words towards his family and all was well with him and his family and when they nearly lost Fred that had been too realistic and scary for Molly, to have to lose another child.

She couldn't.

It had been three months since the war ended and Molly Weasley had refused to let any of her children leave the burrow and today was an exceptional difficult day as it was the day, they had given her up.

It was later on in the afternoon as her children including, Harry and Hermione, who she classified as her own children where all having a big game of quidditch.

This left Molly to her own thoughts as she cleaned her kitchen as she let the silent tears fall down her cheeks, it would be her eighteenth birthday today.

Molly could remember every little detail of that night.

Her first little cry as she was placed onto Molly's stomach as the nurse let Arthur cut her cord, the way she was different from her other children as she had the darkest black hair, they'd every seen and the most beautifulness eyes.

She had a Weasley eye and a Prewett eye as she had two different coloured eyes one a light blue making it look almost grey and one dark hazel making it look near enough black.

She remembers the first time she had wrapped her small fingers around Molly's large finger and opened her tiny eyes and stopped the crying as though someone had switched on a flic.

She had the Prewetts hair and face, Molly had been the odd one in her siblings with the red hair and she knew if she had kept her, she would have been the same.

She nearly kept her after that but knew it wouldn't be fair on her other children or the baby, she held in her arms she couldn't give her the life she deserved and that just wasn't fair on the baby.

So, her and Arthur decided to give their small girl up for adoption in hopes she could be given the best life possible.

About six months later Molly couldn't bear with the guilt and sadness of her lost child as they went back to the adoption centre the woman explained that she had been adopted by another well off family and she seemed happy enough.

So, Molly left her sadly knowing she had a new family who where keeping her safe and giving her the life, she deserved, or so Molly thought.

She thought she was doing the right thing in giving her away to a new home when really it tortured both Molly and Arthur so when they found out they where again pregnant with Ginny they knew they couldn't let this baby go.

Its broke Molly's heart to give her up but she had no choice they couldn't afford another child at the time and when Molly had gone back for her realising her mistake, she was told about the rich family which had adopted her.

A loud sob wracked Molly's body as she shakily took a seat at her kitchen table overcome with sobs and tears, she couldn't pretend anymore, she couldn't pretend to be okay and happy because she wasn't, she was overcome with guilt.

As Molly struggled to stop the tears and sobs the kitchen door opened and everyone walked in to see Molly having a panic attack at her own kitchen table.

"Mum!...Mum breath…deep breaths that's it" Bill was the first one there as he placed his hands on his mothers knees and knelt in front of her as the others sat at the table to give molly space as they knew it would just make her feel worse.

"Sorry…sorry I'm just being silly is all" Molly reassured her scared looking children as Ginny sat next to her mother rubbing her arms in a comforting manner as Charlie made them all some tea in hopes to settle nerves.

"Mum if somethings wrong you can tell us" George said as he sent his mother a comforting smile and gently took one of her hands form across the table.

"Yeah it always helps to talk about things" Fred finished as he gently placed a cup of tea in front of his mother who gave him a thanking smile as she was about to speak, she was cut off by the door slamming open.

Arthur had dashed from the fire place through to the kitchen with a great smile on his face as he threw the door open and skidded into the room as the door slammed against the wall.

All heads snapped towards him as his eyes glistened with tears and his smile didn't falter not once as he looked at Molly's crestfallen face.

"Sorry for scaring you all…its just been difficult and your father and I can't tell you because…I'm a horrible person and use deserved a better mother than someone as selfish and uncaring as me" Molly cried as she made way to leave the kitchen, everyone at the table stood up and looked at her in confusion.

Arthur stood in her way as the tears had gently fallen down his face shaking his head as his smile only widened making Molly more upset.

"I've done it" He whispered happily but everyone in the room had heard him and Molly just sniffed and looked at him in confusion as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I've found her Molly, I've found our daughter" Molly dropped her cup and returned Arthur's hug, her smile made its way to her face in seconds as the water works started again only this time they were joyous ones.

 _ ***Thanks for reading :) ***_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hope you enjoy if anyone's any feedback or ideas feel free to leave me a comment :)*_**

There she sat in her small, rundown apartment completely unaware of the stir she had caused in her family's life.

She was given the name Zara by her adopted parents who where older when they took her in.

They died just after she turned five, she was sent to an orphanage straight afterwards it was a horrible place.

She sat on her couch which seemed to sook up all the dirt and dust from the small living room making it look disgusting.

Zara had been working since she was ten so she could save up to escape the orphanage and when she did she ran far.

She had been stuck in this poverty stenched place since her 'parents' died.

Zara didn't know her real parents and wasn't determined to find them as far as she was concerned they didn't want nor need her.

She was trying to clean up her living room of its messy cluster as the sound of small feet padded into the room giving off small gurgles and giggles.

Zara felt her mood rise considerably as she turned to see her beautiful two year old in her pastel yellow dungarees and dark blue top.

'Mumma!!' She cheered as Zara put her arms out for her to run into them as she giggled and ran straight into them as Zara lifted her above her head as she giggled.

Her daughter, if no one knew who the dad was, looked like Zara's double but she really only shared the dark hair just like the baby's father but she had Zaras cheeky smile, dimples and blue-grey like eyes.

She was absolutely beautiful which made many people believe she was part veevela, but she isn't.

However her happy and bubbly personality was all her own she had a very jokey side to her even for a toddler she was always trying to prank people and have fun.

She could be a handful sometimes but Zara could handle her.

Zara envies her daughter a lot as she wishes she could have lived as care free as her daughter but instead her life had been absolutely miserable without her in it.

'Is my baby girl hungry?' She asked her small toddler who just blew raspberries onto her mother's dimpled cheeks and giggled.

Zara day her daughter into her high chair as she opened her fridge to see it was bare apart from some milk and baby food.

She sat a tub of baby food and a spoon infront of her daughter and tried to feed her but she took the spoon off of her and done it herself making a mess of her chair.

Zara just laughed miss independent she thought to herself as she checked the time and got her daughters bag ready for nursery as she had work.

The door was chapped rather loudly as Zara cleaned her daughter with a simple flick of her wand as she tied her small shoes and opened the door.

She smiled as she was pulled into a tight hug from her boyfriend of two years as she hugged him just as tight.

'Draooo!' The small girls voice cut the couples moment as Draco Malfoy her boyfriend turned to see the small child trying to run towards him.

'Dawn!' Draco cheered as he raced forwards so she wouldn't hurt herself and scooped her up and started to tickle her resulting in a hystericals of squeals and giggles.

Draco wasn't Dawns father but he definitely treats her like she is and she treats him as her father.

Zara and Draco had been together since just before she had ran away from the orphanage, they had met through Zara's adopted family being friends with Narcissa.

Zara smiled as she shut the door quietly and joined her small family on her dirty couch as they laughed and Dawn murmured a lot of baby gibberish.

Draco sighed as he looked around her extremely dirty apartment as he knew he couldn't get Zara to accept any sort of charity from him, it was one of the many reasons he loved her.

'I wish you'd let me pay for a new home for use or at least move in with me' Draco said as he moved closer to his girlfriend so he was sitting beside her with Dawn on his lap, who just shook her head lightly.

'No Drake were not charity cases and I told you I can't move in it's too far away from my work' Zara huffed our as Draco gently rubbed his fingers along Zara's sharp jawline.

Zara placed her forehead on his as he continued to rub her cheek as he leaned in so did Zara there lips moved in sync and things started to get heated.

That was until a two year old toddler let out a loud raspberry inveteeen them as she smiled up at them innocently making them laugh at her cute face.

'I have to go...are you sure you can drop her off because I can do it if it's too...' Zara was cut off as a plump pair of lips latched in to hers silencing her instantly.

'I've got her get to work and stop stressing so much, can use at least stay at mine tonight since you'll be off the next few days?' Draco practically begged as he rested his forehead on hers.

She gave a deafeated sigh and nodded her head getting a cheer from her Boyfriend as she shook her head at his antics and gave Dawn one last kiss on the cheek before heading for the door.

'And no apparating please she got ill last time!' Zara called out as she heard Draco groan she ran for the bus.

She had decided to do things as muggle as possible she knew many of her friends at her old school, beautobn, would laugh if they could see her now.

She had been determined to be a healer after she left school but after she escaped the orphanage and was kidnapped by death eaters.

She knew with the baby and the baby's dad being a death eater there was no way her dreams could matter anymore all that matter was the life growing inside of her.

So she knew she had to run away, away from the wizarding world, away from Draco, away from the baby's dad, away from school and away from everyone who knew her.

So she did and after the war had finished Draco spent a month looking for her and told her how her daughters father had been killed during the war.

She needed a break from the wizarding world for a while she just wanted to feel normal but being stuck in poverty wasn't something she planned on being.

So after Dawn turned one Zara got a waitressing job at a local restaurant and hated it but it put food on the table for her daughter and that's all she needed.

Zara didn't hate her job it just wasn't something she wanted to do but she enjoyed everything else in her life like her beautiful daughter and loving boyfriend.

What could possibly mess that up?

After a week of telling her children Molly and Arthur had been receiving the silent treatment from their eldest five who seemed to be trying to come to terms with it.

Bill and Charlie where old enough to remember their mother being pregnant but they were told she had lost her so to find out she was alive, they felt betrayed in a way.

The others just couldn't come to terms with it apart from Ginny who was excited and desperately wanted to find her sister.

At first she had felt angry and upset but after some talking it through with Harry she felt a lot better about the whole situation.

Arthur was calling a family meeting before dinner so he was home earlier as they all sat around the kitchen table.

He had, had enough of the silence and seeing Molly so upset over the whole situation when they should have all beeen celebrating at this time.

'Okay we need to speak about this, your mother and I know you feel betrayed and lied to but it has never been easy to lie to use or pretend she had passed'

'We thought we were doing the right thing and she had been adopted by a very wealthy family and seemed happy when we asked to get her back so we couldn't take her away from the couple'

'I had been watching over her through the ministry when we found out about a death eater fight had broken out and that your sisters family home had been burned to the ground'

'We thought she was gone till a few years ago when Narcissa Malfoy came to me at my workplace saying that your sister wasn't dead the dark lord just wanted us to think that'

'The family that had adopted her where escaped death eaters and where trying to hide from the dark lord when he found them he sent his loyal servants to kill them and when they took her back with them Narcissa sent her to an orphanage in hopes of saving her from death'

'We made a massive mistake giving her away and I wish I had found her sooner...we need use to at least try to forgive us for not telling use we thought it was in your best interests' Arthur finished as he tried to dry his face and calmed his now crying wife at the same time.

'You know I can remember waiting excitedly in my room thinking how lucky I was to be getting another baby after use had just had Ron and then when use came back without her I just...I'm sorry I can't pretend I'm okay with this' Charlie said as the tears ran thickly down his cheeks as he tried to look strong in front of his other siblings.

Ginny gently let go of her boyfriends hand as she sat down next to her always strong and calm brother hugging him close as she felt her jumper becoming wet as he wept silently.

Bill sat in silence with his wife who tried to comfort him as he looked lost in thought and conflicted.

George and Fred sat as Angelina held George's hand lovingly as Fred just looked torn between happy and confused as George didn't crack any emotion.

'I know I'm not a Weasley and use honestly don't have to listen to me but she could need you guys. She could be struggling or alone and not only that there is people who would kill to have a sibling and I know use have a lot of siblings as it is but she might have no one. I think use need to realise use aren't the only ones upset by this take your parents for example the amount of guilt they must feel not only to her but to use as well.

They don't deserve this hate, they may have lied but they only had your best intrests at heart and no ones saying you have to forgive them. They just want use to give your sister a chance and try and help find her. Off anyone deserves your love it's her and she needs her big brothers and little sister right now' Hermione finished as she tightened her grip on Ron's hand.

Rob smiled at her as he kissed her cheek and hugged her hand close to his chest as the silent tears fell down his face.

'You and Harry have as much say as the rest of us Mione, use will always be family' Bill spoke for the first time tonight giving everyone a fright.

'I think we should vote, that includes Harry and Hermione, about what we should do and it's okay to be against it so don't pretend. No more lies we tell each other everything or there's no point in us being a family.' Percy as well spoke for the first time tonight as he held his fiancés, Aubrey, hand.

'All for trying to get her back raise your hand' Bill spoke as everyone apart from Fred and Charlie.

'What if we just fuck up her life even more, what if she's happy now?' Fred asked as Charlie pointed to him in agreement as he still hugged his younger sister in comfort.

'I think that's a risk we need to take' Mollys croaked out as Bill stood and hugged his mother tightly.

'No more secrets?' Bill said loud enough for everyone to hear as Molly shook her head no and cried into her sons shoulder.

The atmosphere became more happier as everyone talked excitedly about what she could be like and if they could have already met her before.

As they discussed where she could be located and who she could be staying with and looking over all the notes they have on her.

'I thought we knew where she was?' Asked George as Arthur shook his head as he stared at his large map which had now been placed on the kitchen table.

'She's either Havering, Enfield or Camden in London I have a slight description of her but Narcissa gave me a photo of her when she was twelve. It was the most recent one she had' Arthur said as he showed everyone at the table to photo.

She was smiling in it she looked truely happy as Draco Malfoy cling to her side in the photo and looked down at her lovingly, it made them all feel a bit uneasy as none of them liked him.

The woman, apart from Ginny, all took Molly into the living room to try and calm her down slightly as Hermione made the tea in the kitchen and took it threw as they talked about different things to keep Molly's mind off of her lost daughter.

'Wait, do we even know her name?' Ron asked as all his other siblings stopped and looked at their parents with slight smiles on their faces, expectantly.

'It's Zara, Zara Nott'

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_** *


End file.
